Outlaw
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: "He's one of our most wanted criminals, reserved for high class officers to arrest. Haruno is merely middle class. Just the fact that Sasuke Uchiha is requesting her to take on his arrest does not entitle that we should heed to his wants."


**~..::0Ut Law::..~**

**~..:: bY: REGiNA GUthRiE::..~**

…

…

…

**WANTED**

**Alive**

**Description:**

**Date of Birth: **_July 23 _**Hair: **_raven-black_

**Place of Birth: **_Konohagakure _**Eyes: **_Onyx_

**Height: **_6'3 _**Sex: **_Male_

**Weight: **_180lb _**Blood Line: **_Uchiha _

**Occupation: **_Avenger _**Aliases: **_Naruto Uzumaki _

_Kohona is offering a _

**$1200 REWARD**

_For information leading to the finding of _

**SASUKE UCHIHA **_Last seen breaking hearts in sound county._

_ARMED: With looks and Charm_

The sun rays beamed through the transparent curtains that hung lazily from the curtain rod and flooded down to the wooden floor. With each prickle of light that invaded the sleep of the presence nestled in the warmth of cotton sheets, the more she became aware of the day that threatened to invade her sleep. Chills ran through her being as she poked a few of her toes out of the comforter to test the temperature of the room, with a hiss she pulled them back in and nestled further under the blankets.

"Stupid assignment… Stay up 'til late hours… Uchiha…" Her grumbles came out in low growls as she continued to shift under the sheets and tried to get in a more comfortable position. Suddenly, her being froze for a moment as she traced the words that had escaped her lips. Heat over flooded her being as realization finally cleared her drowsy state.

"Uchiha!" She screeched, her body jolting upright in bed as her crystal blue orbs glittered with fear and terror. The mounds of cotton fell from her upper body and allowed the cool air to hit her naked peachy skin. Shivering, her orbs darted from corner to corner of the small hotel room, looking for any trace of the male.

"Fuck!" She growled, letting out a grunt as she fell back into the massive pillows that littered the upper part of the bed. The mattress squeaked under her limp form as her mind started to go into a frenzy. "Tsunade's gonna kill me!" She whined, rolling over as she felt her blond traces begin to twist and knot into a mess that she'd have to deal with later. Turning to her side, she caught a glimpse of a small paper sitting on the empty space in which her enemy had once been present the night before. Confused, she reached for it and scanned the black print that ran across the surface.

_You sent the wrong deputy again. Send me her. You loose. -Uchiha_

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**You've been riding this horse a long time**

**Why can't you find what you where looking for?**

**Always greener on the other side**

**Always believe there must be something more**

**Never stay very long anywhere**

**As the next girl you leave gets smaller**

**In your rear-view mirror**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"So I send out one of my higher classed deputies and he manages to seduce you as well?" The calmness laced within her words was uncomforting and obviously fake, a trace of venom hung within each syllable had the blond woman before her trembling slightly.

"M-ma'am, except my apologies but, his seductive tactics are… abnormal." Ino squeaked, shrinking back into her skin as she watched the rage enter the honey brown orbs of the upper chief of the station weigh down on her.

"The _hell_ they are. Nothing he could have done would give you an excuse for your actions. Meddling around with an outlaw for sexual pleasures when you are assigned to arrest him is absurd! Why don't you fucking woman of this station understand that?" Tsunade's fist made contact with the wooden desk that separated her from one of her upper class officers. Ino glanced down at the ground, self pity and ashamedness of her actions leaked from her features.

"It…won't happen again."

Tsunade snorted. "Of course it won't. To make sure of it, I'm demoting you to middle class." Blue orbs widened at the words that leaked from her higher ups mouth.

"What? That's not-"

"When you can show responsibility and learn how to use your better judgment instead of acting like a fifteen year old hormone driven adolescent, then maybe you can have your rank back." Her words were stern and unbreakable as she turned back towards the papers that laid in front of her, showing the blond that she was through and dismissing her from her presence.

Ino gritted her teeth with narrowed eyes as she traced the patterns on the floor. Digging into her pocket she shoved the small crumbled paper that she had found that morning onto the desk. Glaring up at the blond, Tsunade snatched it into her grasp.

"He wants Haruno." The blond whispered, her baby doll face glowering with disgust as she watched the woman before her wrinkle her face at the words that were printed on the sheet.

Shoving the paper into the file that lay to her right, Tsunade took in a deep breath as she knitted her fingers together, resting her chin on top. "He's one of our most wanted criminals, reserved for high class officers to arrest. Haruno is merely middle class. Just the fact that Sasuke Uchiha is _requesting _one of our less experienced officers to take on his arrest does not entitle that we should heed to his wants."

"Well obviously the high class department can't break away from his seductive tactics." Ino mumbled in aggravation, her mood spoiled by the fact that she had lost her rank.

"Exactly my point." Tsunade hissed, glaring in disapproval and disappointment at one of her top officers. "If I can't rely on my most prized deputies, such as yourself, what makes you think our middle class, such as Haruno, can give his balls a harder squeeze than he's bargaining for?"

Ino snorted. "Well, for one, Haruno might be middle class, but she's got the formula to bring him down that none of the higher ups possess, as much as I hate to admit it." Ino mumbled, frowning at her words. Sure Sakura was one of her closest friends but she was also her rival, so therefore, recommending her for a job not even _she_ came up successful for was aggravating.

"And what might that be?"

Ino smirked. "She's a spit fire. Fucking stubborn as ever. Once she's decided to have the Uchiha squirming in between her finger tips, you damn well know she won't stop until she's done it. She's blinded by drive. It's insane."

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw running from love**

**If you tear her world apart**

**You have no regrets**

**If there's a key to your heart**

**No one has found it yet**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Her voice came out in an unsure whisper as she scanned the file that she grasped gently between her fingers, eyebrow raised. The woman before her nodded.

"He's a high ranked criminal. One of our worst outlaws. Your job will be to bring him back to me, in one piece." Tsunade's brown orbs watched as the young deputy continued to read the information in the file, her eyes darting back and forth.

"At any means necessary?" She questioned, looking up at the woman she had known all her life, only to be met with a smirk.

"As long as he's breathing and behind bars, you will have successfully done as I asked." Was the response she gave, taking a sip of her green tea before gingerly placing it back on her desk. "You see, countless numbers of the high ranks have failed. I've run out of options. If by any means, you wish to surpass them now is your opportunity." With each word came an underlying meaning that the emerald orbed woman picked up on immediately.

"A-are you stating that if I succeed, I'll be promoted?" Her eyes enlarged and her lips parted in a slight gasp as she scanned the older woman's features for answers. Tsunade chuckled.

"That is what I am stating." She confirmed, watching the gleam enter her middle class officers eyes and the smile that snuck up on her delicate features. She waited patiently for her to finish the file, only to watch her expression change to one of pity, Tsunade frowned.

"He lost everyone he loved at ten." She whispered, her fingers reaching out and delicately pushed the pink traces that lay across her shoulder behind her, her shoulders slugging slightly at the thought. Tsunade snorted.

"Sakura Haruno, pity is nothing you should feel for a man that has lived his life doing bad deeds just because he can." Sakura glanced up at the high authority, noting the seriousness in her voice.

"I-I know. I was just thinking, that's probably how it all started. I mean, could you ima-"

"Nothing gives anyone the right to go against the law, Sakura. Other people have had the same happen to them, maybe even worse, but they don't go around terrorizing the town." She interrupted, shutting the woman before her up immediately.

"Well, I guess I should get started." She whispered, trying to get out of the office of the now seething older woman.

"Yes, and please note his seductive measures and past with your fellow officers, don't fall for the same tricks as they did."

"Aye"

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Your reputation's getting out of control**

**I can believe, she believes one word you say**

**Before I let you take my girlfriend home**

**I've got to warn her about the price on your head**

**It must feel so alone out there**

**Always running away from someone**

**But you get nowhere**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

Onyx orbs narrowed as he watched the mass amount of individuals gather in clumps of sweaty, revealed skin. The female figures allowed their hips to move in circular, provocative motions as they slid up and down the male populations fronts, seducing them.

Snorting, he turned back to the bartender that seemed to have taken a liking to him, her long lashes gliding up and down in a teasing manner as her lower lip pouted slightly. He only placed the small glass back on the counter, his eyes flickering towards the bottle of liquor that separated them. She realized what he is implying and gracefully pored some more of the substance into the glass.

His gaze flowed back to the dance floor of the small, local bar. He'd been sitting there for roughly two hours, waiting for his next victim to emerge from the crowd and declare that he was under arrest.

With a smirk, he took a sip of his beverage and shook his head. Tsunade, the head of the police station, had been itching to get her hands on him for months. Every week, she sent out a new candidate to try and reel him into the cold, damp cells that reside at the jail house. He guessed it must aggravate her that she failed _every time. _

With each officer she sent after him, it seemed as though they got easier and easier to wrap around his finger and crawl into bed with. Of course, when she sent males he deliberately stayed low. After a while, he guessed it must have sunk in that the only way to come physically close to arresting him was to send female deputies. Which only added to his fun.

Every one of them tried to resist his perfectly molded manly features, his musky scent, his mysterious presence, his hard eyes, but to no prevail. With some, he had to come on strong, with others, such as the blond he had a go at the last week, he only had to brush his skin against theirs to ignite the fire. Whether he got a fight out of them or not, he still had his pleasure of defeating Tsunade, and releasing the stressful lump in his pants.

He was an outlaw and a damned superior one at that. Not one deputy had come even close to dragging him further than down the street to the nearest hotel, in the opposite direction of the station. Though all of this was true, recently, he was becoming a bit bored with the routine. They were all the same, except for one.

One deputy caught his attention from the beginning. Her appearance that seemed to clarify that she was barely of his generation. Guessing, he'd say he was ten years her senior, making her hardly even legal. The Uchiha smirked at the thought. Not that it mattered, he didn't do much of anything that was legal anymore. Her traces were abnormal and took on one of the lightest shades of pink, cascading down her back and landing right before the curve of her ample bottom. Her orbs were a deep, sea green that clashed with her hair but shimmered even on the dullest of days.

_Sakura Haruno. _

How someone of her age had managed to become apart of the police force so early was beyond him, but either way, she was the one he wanted to approach him with handcuffs. She was the one he wanted to _play_ with. Licking his lips at the thought, Sasuke took another gulp of his beverage.

Every time he hovered over one of the officers and had his way with them, he could only imagine how different it would be when he got his hands on Tsunade's purest flower. How differently he'd tease her, and make her squirm, how slow he'd go to make the moment last. Once he got his hands on her, he knew he'd win against the woman.

It was a secret that he had only discovered a while after he swore to get his hands on her. It was a secret no one else besides himself in this small little town knew. Sakura Haruno was Tsunade's God daughter. Even though the woman never showed any relationship in public to the younger girl, it was a fact that Sakura meant a lot to Tsunade, and the knowledge only encouraged the Uchiha even more.

So, every time he was done with one of the woman that tried and failed to arrest him, he'd leave a note, requesting for the one he wanted to come after him, the one he wanted to unravel. The week before, he had left his sixteenth note, and with it came one step closer to getting what he wanted.

Taking his glass and casually lifting it back to his lips once more, he took a gulp and placed it back down on the counter, only to feel the cold sting of metal hit against his wrist, the small clicking sounds admitted as the first shackle of a pair of handcuffs imprisoned his arm.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I here by state that you are-"

"Under arrest?" He finished the statement that had came from a stern, yet high pitched voice stationed behind him. He frowned slightly, scolding himself for letting his guard down on such a night when he expected someone to come for him again.

"Yes. Under arrest. Anything you say will be-"

"Tch, whatever." He hissed, interrupting the woman once more before carefully detecting how close she was to his back. He could feel the light breathing on his neck as he felt her small fingers lace around his free wrist, trying to pry it behind his back so she could incase it with the other. He snorted, she might have gotten farther than the others by shackling one wrist, but she wasn't about to proceed breaking their records.

Yanking his wrist out of her somewhat firm hold he swerved around on the bar stool to meet with his next victim. A small squeak left her lips as he spun, forcing her to let go of the handcuffs and almost fall forwards. Onyx orbs met with wide, emerald eyes that caused a smirk to dance across his lips.

He watched in amusement as her sparkling orbs narrowed and a scowl overtook her features, hands settled demandingly on her upper hips which were cocked slightly to one side.

"Let's not play games, Uchiha." She hissed, tapping her foot on the tiled floor in means to intimidate the male, but he only chuckled slightly.

"Right, let's get down to business." He growled out darkly, his hands darting out, causing the shackles that dangled from his left wrist to clatter as his fingers encircled around the petite woman's waist, pulling her body towards his aggressively.

A shriek escaped her plump, cherry red lips as her chest pressed against his, her hands grasped at his shoulders automatically in means to keep herself balanced. Not wasting time in her shocked state the Uchiha continued to try and pull at the resolve that the pink haired woman had, his lips encircling around the soft flesh of her neck.

"G-get off of me you asshole!" She squealed, thrusting her body around in his hold roughly, trying to free herself from his arms that kept her caged in. He didn't respond, only continued to lightly suck on her flesh, enjoying the salty yet sweet taste as he lapped at it with his tongue. God, how long he had waited to have her flesh between his lips.

Sakura groaned slightly as she felt the soft nibbles of the outlaw before hers teeth as he assaulted her neck. Growling, she craned away from him, only to have him follow, not once detaching his lips. She could feel her skin indulge in flames of heat as shivers racked her being. He was trying to seduce her, like all the others before her and the horrifying part was, he was succeeding.

Glancing around frantically, her emerald orbs landed on the glass sitting on the counter, only one fourth of his beverage still inside. Swiftly reaching out, she grasped it between her fingers and brought it down onto the back of the Uchiha's head with as much force as she could muster, causing the male to hiss loudly and release her form from his hold.

"Fuck!" He growled, his fingers reaching behind his head in order to cradle and massage the wound in which she had created. His eyes glared as he watched her small being stumble backwards slightly as she tried to place distance between them. But even as she stood there, scowl and narrowed eyes directed at him, he could see the shimmer of sweat building up on her skin and the slight trembling of her arms as she tried to stand tall, her chin rose.

"Don't you fucking touch me again, you bastard! Some respect would be nice, or are you above that as well?" She hissed, her fingers balled up into fists as she gritted her teeth.

Sasuke's orbs narrowed into slits at her harsh words, his amused mood turned fowl. He was one of the most wanted outlaw's in this town, and she had the guts to call him out in mere seconds of encountering him? No wonder she was only middle class instead of high, she didn't know how to deal with criminals.

"Look around _princess_" He seethed, the nickname he directed towards her only laced with sarcasm and venom. "We're at a bar. Respect runs low around here." He informed her, reaching out once more for her arms but the pink haired woman swiftly dodged his itching fingers.

"Tch, only low life pigs would use such an excuse to try and molest an officer." Sasuke's blood boiled at her words as he watched the gleam of success enter her emerald orbs at the low blow to his pride. Roughly pushing his body up from his sitting position, the Uchiha towered over the small woman who had to crane her neck slightly in order to continue glaring at his features.

"Well, let me show you how much of a pig I can be, Haruno." He growled, swiftly reaching out and snatching the small hand gun that was nestled inside a small case, attached to her belt loop on her right hip. He watched in triumph as her orbs widened and her body stiffened when she noticed the deadly weapon that was now in his possession. Leaning in towards her shocked being, the Uchiha chuckled slightly, placing his lips at the shell of her ear as he nuzzled the hair right above with his nose.

"Now, let's take this to a more secluded area so no one gets hurt." He whispered, letting his tongue slither out from behind his lips, tracing the shell of her ear teasingly, causing a shiver to rack through her being. He smirked when he noticed her sharp intake of breath, from either fear or pleasure, either way he was more than delighted from her action.

"Y-you… you're… I" She stuttered, not knowing exactly how to handle this unexpected turn of events.

"I was thinking the D.J should go first, how dramatic to hear a gun shot and then one last scratch on the record before his body falls limp over his speakers, everything falling silent for mere seconds before screams erupt from-"

"Okay! Okay! I-I'll go with you. Just…don't hurt anyone." Her desperate whispers for peace to remain in such an unholy place caused a sly smirk to overtake Sasuke's features, his arm slowly wrapping around her slender waist as he laid a final kiss on her lobe and began pulling her towards the exit, her body stiff as ever.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw running from love**

**If you tear her world apart**

**You have no regrets**

**If there's a key to your heart**

**No one has found it yet**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

A squeal escaped her lips as he pushed her down onto the mattress that lay against the northern wall, wrapped in silk and Egyptian cotton. Her pink traces spilled across the pillows that littered more than one fourth of the enter king sized bed, the moonlight caressing her porcelain skin.

Gazing hungrily down at the heaving woman spread out across his bed, the Uchiha took a moment to watch as her chest rose and fell as her own emerald orbs gazed up at him, unsure and horrified. She looked mouth watering, better than he had ever imagined.

Lightly settling his left knee onto the mattress, he allowed it's weight to sink the soft material around it as he crawled towards the woman he had been craving to have under him ever since he had laid eyes on her, months ago. Once hovering above her small form, he slowly slid his elbows that were settled on either side of his head upwards in order to bring his head down towards her neck.

"You know" He growled, pausing just above the small junction that connected her shoulder to her neck. "You're the first girl that I've ever brought back here." He whispered huskily, his lips finally settling down onto her flesh and sucking roughly, intending on leaving a mark.

Sakura snorted. "That's a load of shit. I know about your track records with the other officers, Uchiha. You don't fool me." She scowled, laying completely still under his form. Like hell she was going to give him any satisfaction. If he insisted on having her, then so be it, but she'd be a dead lay because that's all his stupid ass deserved.

Sasuke chuckled slightly against her skin, causing another round of chills to go up her spine. "I meant, you're the first that I've brought home, in my own bed instead of some cheap hotel down the road." He explained, his fingers reaching up and slowly undoing the buttons to her uniform. Sakura snorted once more.

"Tch, wish you would have given me the honor of being taken down the road, might have been over by now." She growled, glaring at the small lamp that was settled on the nightstand to her right, refusing to look at the male hovering above her.

"Wouldn't have made a difference. I plan on having my way with you all night." He informed her, getting frustrated with the small buttons that didn't seem to want to unlatch from the holes they were snuggled neatly in. Gritting his teeth and loosing his patients, the Uchiha yanked at the material, causing it to rip and buttons to fly and roll across the floor.

The room fell quiet as the Uchiha gently pulled her arms out of the sleeves and discarded it somewhere among the room. She bit her lip softly to keep from allowing a small gasp to escape her lips when his rough fingers glided down her flat stomach, stopping at the waist line of her white shorts. Lacing his fingers through the belt loops of either side he didn't waste much time to have them down and off her long slender legs.

Pulling away slightly, the Uchiha looked down at the half exposed woman and allowed his tongue to run over the plump flesh of his upper lip, scanning her flawless features. His eyes snapped up into the pool of emerald that seemed to be directing a glare at his being.

"You know, I don't appreciate you eyeing me as though I'm a piece of meat." Her words were low and laced with venom that usually had an individual cowering away from her dangerous ora, but it only gained a smirk from the Uchiha.

"Annoying" He murmured, his tone leaking with amusement as he dipped his head down, silencing the woman before she could retort by pressing his lips gently against hers, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. Sakura squealed slightly from under him when she felt his hot, wet tongue nudge her lips apart and enter her cavern, dancing around and forcing her own tongue to play along. Her fingers grasped at the bed sheets, wanting to reach up and cradle his head but she forced herself to use her better judgment. After all, the action would only encourage his naughty behavior.

When he pulled away only to catch her breath the pink haired woman sighed. "I'm guessing you were one of those kids that always got away with stealing the cookies from the cookie jar." He smirked at her random statement, extremely amused at how different this woman surely was from the rest of the pack.

"I always got what I wanted, no need to steal." He informed her, his fingers playing with the front clasp of her black lace bra. With a flick of his fingers it was undone, her two perky mounds spilt from their restraints and came clear into his view. His eyes scanned their perfection for a while, shocked at how young and creamy they both appeared to be, flawless.

Bending down, Sasuke puckered his lips in order to capture one of the hardened little peaks that took a sweet strawberry swirl color, taking notice to how Sakura stiffened slightly, probably tracing his movements with her frightened emerald orbs.

The sweet mellow that escaped her cherry lips once his wrapped around her perky bud made the budge in his pants grow immensely. Her fingers shot up, lacing gently through his raven locks, loosing all sense of her better judgment as her back arched into his needy form.

"Oh God" She hardly managed the squeak out once she felt his tongue flick at the bud, only to have him suckle right after. His nose nuzzled into the soft skin of her breast above the peak as his teeth scrapped a crossed it's tender bud. Her whimper of protest when he finally withdrew only made his skin burn with want as he swiftly moved towards the other to deliver the same attention.

While his teeth continued to play with her breasts his fingers were already moving swiftly to rid her of the last piece of her attire. Once the matching panties to her bra were thrown somewhere unknown to him, he began to pull at the belt that held his pants in place. He didn't understand how this little minx under him could cause him to loose enough control to not be able to drag their actions out longer. After all the woman he had been with, keeping himself in check and under control should have been easy, but it wasn't. He couldn't take the pressure of his cock any longer. He had to be inside her.

Once his pants were discarded and his jewels were in view, Sakura seemed to finally realize what was about to happen. In a frenzy to stop the event, she shakily placed her hands on Sasuke's shoulders and pushed with as much strength as she could muster, but it was no use.

In a matter of seconds his shaft was positioned before her throbbing entrance, sending shocks through her and a wave of pleasure when she heard the strangled grunt that escaped the Uchiha's lips as it vibrated around the sensitive peak of her breast.

"S-Sasuke! Stop!" She tried to find her voice enough to plead with him, but the slow feel of the hardness of his shaft sliding up and down her southern lips had her breath caught in her throat. When it finally came to a halt right above her entrance, she managed to be able to speak once more. "Sasuke I'm a-" But before she could finish the world seemed to start to spin as a horrifying shriek escaped her lips.

The Uchiha cringed at the sound of her painful scream, panting heavily as he gripped at the sheets, his knuckles turning white as he tried to refrain himself from pumping into her tiny being. Her muscles clenched and strangled his shaft, teasing yet pleasing.

Glancing up at her, he was shocked to find the small beads of tears rolling down her cheeks as her emerald orbs stared up at the sealing, unblinking and dull. A soft, choked up sob escaped her throat as her shoulders trembled, her lower lip pouted. Confusion didn't last long when the Uchiha noticed the seeping from where their bodies were connected. Eye's wide, he slowly brought his gaze down to where red, crimson blood trickled down the half of his shaft that hadn't been incased in her yet.

"You-you're a virgin." He breathed out, glancing back up at her pained expression. He watched as her emerald orbs slid down, finally catching his shocked gaze.

"Not anymore" She cried, a whimper escaping her lips as her eye lashes fluttered over her orbs, shielding them from the world.

Sasuke cringed at the disappointment in her voice. "You should have said something!" He hissed, grasping the sheets tighter, his teeth grinding against each other. He was beyond pissed now. Not with her, but himself. How could he not have known, how could he not have considered. She was so young, of course there was still a chance of her being pure.

"Like it would have mattered." She snorted, her words still laced with pain. Sasuke glared down at the ample skin of her stomach.

"It would have." He murmured, ashamed.

A laugh escaped her lips, a mocking laugh that caused the anger in the Uchiha to raise. "No it wouldn't have. You're a criminal, an outlaw. You raised a gun against me in order to get me into bed with you, even though I didn't want to. What would my status of a virgin have changed? Would you have gone easy on me and held a knife to my neck instead? That makes a difference." The sarcasm that leaked from her lips only made him more ashamed.

Groaning, he lowered his head and gingerly snuggled into the junction of her neck, breathing into the scent he had craved to have before him for so long. After what seemed to be hours, the woman under him let out a tender sigh, her body finally relaxing.

"Well? Finish what you started Uchiha. I'm not gonna lay here forever while you pity yourself." Her words didn't anger him like they would have if it were anyone else, instead he fallowed orders. Letting go of the sheets he pulled his hips back and allowed his length to slide out of her warmth, only to push back in slowly and carefully, listening carefully for any sign of discomfort or pain from the woman under him, but he was only met with a soft moan.

With each withdraw a whimper would escape her lips and with each thrust a grunt would escape his until finally, his pace picked up and her soft mellows and his grunts mixed and collided. He made sure to rub against her sensitive areas, using his index finger to reach between the two and massage her clit, pride trickling through him when her whimpers became louder due to the added action.

He kiss her neck softly, trailing up towards her ear where he nuzzled and teased the skin, trying to give her the best treatment he could possibly give for her first time. It was ironic he thought, that this moment was supposed to be for him to relish every amount of pleasure he could by being with this woman, but instead he was neglecting his own pleasure to insure hers.

Her smirked when he felt her fingers massage at his scalp, pulling him closer to her as he breaths came out rigid. At first, she seemed to just lay there probably due to lack of experience, but after a while she began to move her hips with him, trying to match his actions and amazingly, succeeding.

She let out a small gasp as she arched her back, her body trembling and sweating as she road out her orgasm, causing Sasuke's shaft the harden further and with one finally thrust, release his seeds deep within her. They stayed completely still for the moments after, Sasuke's body on top of her small form as he laid small, chaste kisses on any part of skin he could reach.

After a while, he rolled off of her, fishing for the covers and easily wrapping them around his body and hers. Once under, he didn't waste time to pull the small body of the girl next to him against him, wrapping his strong arms around her and nuzzling his nose into her hair line. He was pleased when he felt her small hands settle on his chest, her face snuggling into his neck as she puffed out a small sigh, sleep seeming to over take her as well. The Uchiha only smirked as his eyes fluttered closed.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**I'm from the Lone Star State**

**I'm ready to bring you in**

**I'm gonna see your fate make you pay for all of your sins**

**You've been riding this horse a long time**

**I've had my eye on you all night**

**I'm gonna find a way to make you mine**

**Even though, you're an outlaw**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"So Uchiha, how does it feel to finally be behind bars?" Honey brown orbs sparkled with a glint of pride, seeing that she had come up victorious in one of her major battles. The man only lifted his onyx orbs to release the wraith of his famous glare towards the woman that he hated most.

"Hn" Was the hissed reply he spit back as he shifted uncomfortably in the chair, located in the left back corner of his small cell, where his left hand had been handcuffed. Tsunade smirked, taking in her enemies helpless figure, but then turned towards the woman by her side that kept her gaze down towards the ground.

"Good job, seems as though you have proven yourself." The proud words leaked from her mouth as she gently settled a hand on top of the massive amount of pink traces that her God daughter possessed. "Wouldn't have expected any less from you." She spoke, giving one last pat before turning to walk back down the hall, towards her office.

Emerald orbs stayed fixed downwards, for once not having the courage to look into the smoldering eyes she could feel burning through her being. Shifting slightly, she took a deep shaky breath. Why she had went against her better judgment she didn't know, but now all she could do was coward away.

He had held her so tenderly that night, running his long fingers through her messy locks as his soft breathing lulled her to sleep, the way his nose nuzzled at her cheek as a goodnight before his own exhaustion had overtaken his being. It was so warm, so loving that even though she had planned not to, she fell unconscious.

When she had awoken the next morning, far earlier than necessary, her first thoughts were _'I failed.' _until she noticed the warmth that still held her so close. She could feel the swelling of her heart as she unconsciously snuggled closer to him after realizing he didn't leave her that night. Just the soft breeze of his breathing trailing down her neck as he slept made her forget everything, until the slight digging of metal from the handcuff that was still wrapped around his wrist dug into her back.

She had had to force herself to pull away, never once had she took her eyes off the male as she did, a smile on her features. When she realized how close she was to having him and being promoted her heart sped up in anxiousness only to skip a beat when she realized how wrong it was of her to even considering locking him up.

He had been overbearing the night before, but he also had taken care of her when he realized her state. He turned gentle and caring in an instant, something an outlaw shouldn't have been. Tsunade had warped her to believe he was such a villain when in face he wasn't. He hadn't even truly raped her in the first place, they both knew it. She didn't fight back when he threw her onto his bed, she spoke of not wanting his touches, but she knew they were false statements. And then, when the night had ended and her eyes fluttered open, he was still there. He hadn't left her like he had the others. That had really puzzled her.

Even though her whole being screamed to leave him be, to climb back into his arms and allow everything to play out as if she wasn't of the law, she still carefully twisted his arms behind his back and snapped the remaining cuff on his other wrist, binding him. The noise had woken him, and in an instant he had her knocked off the bed and onto the floor, where he glared at her from his position on the bed. She had been able to tell immediately that he was frustrated with her doings as he pulled and yanked at his restraints.

He had tried to stand and stalk out of the room, but she had made a grab for his leg and knocked him off balance, causing him to fall to the ground. He twisted and tried to wrap his legs around her but she quickly acted upon instinct and grabbed the lamp she had seen the night before and smashed it into his head, knocking him out cold. She then dressed him the best she could and called for help.

Now, as she stood before his cell, shaking with regret she realized that she had made a mistake. He had been locked up for about a week now, Tsunade just returning from a trip to another county for a meeting to relish in her prize. In that measly week Sakura had realized she couldn't shake the Uchiha off. No matter what she did he was always in the back of her mind, as if he had a right to be there. She had gotten attached in one measly night.

"I should have fucking left you." He hissed, finally approaching her with his furry. Emerald orbs snapped up in shock in order to gaze upon the figure that had finally had enough of her pitiful presence.

Gulping slightly, she replied in a small, barely audible whisper. "Why didn't you?" Her head hung once more, the pink traces of her bangs shadowing over her eyes that were glossed with tears.

Sasuke snorted. "Because unlike you, I'm not an conniving ass hole." His words were like knifes digging deep into her flesh.

"But aren't you just as bad? You seduce woman… woman officers and leave them at hotels. You leave notes on their pillows, asking for another woman after sharing a night of passion with them and then wait for your next victim to repeat the process with." Her voice quivered slightly in realization that she was just like all the other woman.

"Tch. Nights of passion? The only officer I shared a night of passion with was you." He growled, his onyx orbs burning into her form, enraged by her stupidity. Sakura's gaze shot up to his, only to harvest a glare of her own as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

"Then what were all the other encounters you had with my fellow law officers, Uchiha?" She hissed, not liking the fact that he could lie to her after somewhat admitting to having sexual relationships with other deputies.

"Sex. It was fucking" The words rolled off his tongue with venom laced within. He watched her silently, as she scanned his features, her eyes widening slightly at his words. Finally, she glanced away.

"There's no difference."

"The hell there isn't." He snapped.

Sakura whimpered. "There's no difference to you!"

Sasuke fell silence for a moment, staring at her as if she had grown two heads. But after a moment, he chuckled darkly. "If there wasn't a difference to me than I would have left you that night."

"I was in your bed."

"Because I brought you there. I knew I wasn't just going to fuck you." He yelled, getting aggravated with how stupid she was acting. How could she not understand?

"But you did." She whispered, more tears straying down her cheeks as her hands clenched into fists.

"No, my dear. I made love to you. You were the one that fucked me. You fucked me over." He explained, letting out a long held breath as he looked up at the ceiling trying to calm himself down. Sakura only watched him, not knowing what to say. Finally he turned back to her. "I don't know what the hell has been said to you, but every note I leave requesting for another girl has always had your name on it." Emerald orbs widened as she looked at him.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

Suddenly, the world seemed to start to spin as her mind went into a frenzy. She really wasn't going to be a one night stand as all her higher ups were. He had expected to continue what he had started with her, that's why he hadn't abandoned her. Instead he was willing the face the morning after, to make arrangements with her. He wanted her. A wave a disgust hit her full on as a few more tears trickled down her cheeks, sobs racking her being.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't… I mean I-I" She couldn't get her thoughts straight as waves of whimpers and choked sobs erupted from her lips. She had made a mistake, she had ruined everything.

"Get in here" His husky, demanding voice lacked anger and disgust and to her surprise, when she glanced up at him, his features were more relaxed than they had been seconds ago. Taking in a shaky breath, her numb fingers reached for the set of keys that hung from her belt look and she gently placed them into the lock, undoing it and allowing herself to slip into the small prison he was held in.

She made her way over to him slowly, her emerald orbs looking at him with unsure pleads to inform her of what he wanted her to do. As she inched closer to him and came into his line of reach, he snaked his free arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, straddling him.

"Stop crying" He ordered, his thumb brushing across her cheek in order to rid her of the small tear drops that continued to cascade from her adoring orbs. She whimpered once more before taking in a deep breath and letting it out, calming her sobs.

"I'm sor- umph!" Before she could apologize once more, her lips were covered with the softness of his own. Pressing into him, she let out a small moan as his tongue pressed through her sealed lips and collided with hers. His free hand was knotting into her soft locks, pulling her closer to him.

When he pulled away, Sakura giggled slightly, his hand sliding from her hair and slowly making it's way down to her bare thigh, running his fingers over the flesh slightly. His onyx orbs met with her emerald for a moment before he spoke.

"How old are you?" He asked, finally voicing his curiosity. He himself was of the age of twenty-seven and he knew she was way younger than him, but he just couldn't pin it.

"She's eighteen." A very unamused voice sounded from the outside of the cell. Sakura stiffened while Sasuke's arm snaked around her waist in a possessive manner, both forms looking towards the entrance to be met with a very aggravated God mother. "And she's in very big trouble." Her voice was stern and her glare fixed, as her foot tapped against the floor. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked, looking at her officer in disappointment and scorn.

Sakura only shrugged, looking down at Sasuke's and her's lap before a small smile crept onto her features. "You said at any means necessary." Was her only response as she laid her forehead gently on the Uchiha's shoulder, snuggling her nose into his neck. Sasuke only smirked at the woman with the honey brown orbs as he laid a lingering kiss on the top of the pinkette's head.

"You better not be playing her, Uchiha." And with that she angrily walked towards her office once more, only to stop short. "I don't expect to see you in that cell between the hours in which the station opens and closes. When all the other deputies are gone and this place is shut down, I know nothing." With that, she was gone.

Silence filled the room as both forms only stared at the spot in which the woman had departed, shocked at her words. Finally, after a moment, Sakura giggled before kissing Sasuke's cheek. "I think she gave us her blessing." He smirked at her words, dipping his head down and capturing her lips once more.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw running from love**

**If you tear her world apart**

**You have no regrets**

**If there's a key to your heart**

**No one has found it yet**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

_So this is for Sasusaku month! :D Day three! Kinda sorda, a little late but! It's okay! :D Happy 4th of July! I hope you all like this because I had a swell time writing it. The song is called "Outlaw" by Selena Gomez and I must say it's the cutest song ever. Haha Review? Maybe? ;p_


End file.
